Charles-Florent Athanase de Bazelaire
Charles-Florent Athanase de Bazelaire '''(2nd of January, 1724 - 3nd of March, 1758) was a Grandelumièrian nobleman, with the title ''Baron de Neuvillers, ''a title granted to him upon the death of his father, in 1748, thus making him head of the baronial house of Bazelaire. He was often described as a kind, thoughtful and helpful man, a predominately pious and loyal subject to the Empire, with a great thirst for knowledge. In private he was a lazy, feminine and sometimes gluttonous idler. He was respectful and courteous, traits was usually praised for, and was continually noted for his friendly and kind disposition. Though his appearance was regularly used against him by his rivals, his elaborate clothing and significant connections with high nobles made him envied amongst the lower nobles of the court, yet always remained humble, to prove his allegiance to God and to the Empire, to which he was everlastingly loyal. His unexpected death in 1758 was met with great shock and relief to many. Biography '''Birth Charles was delivered in the early hours of the morning on the 2nd of January, 1724 at le chateau d'Argenteuil. The birth was a small affair, with only family and a few friends being present. He was the first born to Jean-Joseph Dominique de Bazelaire and his mother, Victoire Marie-Thérèse. Despite this being her first pregnancy, the birth was an easy one for her, and Charles was immediately made Seigneur de Lesseux, a title usually given to the heir of the barony of Neuvillers. Modest celebrations accompanied the birth in the Bazelaire territories. Childhood and education Charles' childhood was spent mostly at the family's main seat, le chateau de Serécourt. His father, Jean-Joseph Dominique, was a well-known captaine in the Grand Armée de Grandelumière, and wished for his son to follow in his footsteps, which was unusual, as it was the third or fourth born son that would do so. Nevertheless, Jean nurtured Charles' military interests, going so far as to build a miniature fort in the gardens of Serécourt. Unfortunately for Jean, Charles' interests in the military wore off as his formal education began in 1729, at aged 5. He was taught many things a child of his status would normally learn, but Charles especially relished history, and he excelled in it. In Adolescence In 1737, when Charles was aged 13, his father, Jean-Joseph Dominique left his family to fight in The Prussian War. Charles was deeply saddened by this and was convinced that he would never see his father again. He remained at Serécourt and did not attend court for the entirety of the war. When his father returned safely from the war in 1747, Charles happily accompanied his father to court, where he was hailed as a hero for is efforts. Unfortunately, he died in the February of 1748, much to the despair to the Bazelaire family. Charles was made Baron de Neuvillers immediately succeeding his father's death. Court Life To cope with the death of his father, Charles took to drinking, a habit he retained throughout his court and private life. Once, he was drunk in the presence of Her Majesty, the Empress, and once, he was intoxicated in the imperial presence of the Emperor. This soon earned him the nickname "Le bouffon de la court", a name which disgraced him. ln his early days of attending court, Charles spent modestly, never exceeding his allowance. This, however, soon changed. In the winter of 1757, Charles met Fredric Nicolas Le Tonnelier de Breteuil, whose father was the infamous Baron de Tonnelier, who killed his wife by pushing her down a flight of stairs. Because of this, Charles was hesitant with forming a friendship with him at first, but he soon felt compassion for him after learning of his extremely abusive childhood. After that, he regularly invited him for dinner in his rooms, and the two enjoyed a sublime friendship, to the point of Charles referring to him as his brother. Charles, after learning of his friend's childhood misfortunes, felt compelled to befriend and host other minor nobility for small dinner parties and such. He invited young seigneurs and demoiselles to dine with him in his apartment under the minister's wing, and he soon gained himself a favorable reputation amongst the lower nobility. Charles and Fredric (or as he affectionately named him "Chappelles", after his title "Seigneur de Chappelles"), grew closer in their relationship, much to the pleasure of other courtiers, who rumoured about the pair being in a homosexual relationship. This was untrue, and a very unpopular among the lower nobility, whom Charles had befriended. The two often spent their evenings reading, or indulging in a luxurious treat, iced cream, or sometimes conversing one with another. This is what Charles described in his personal journal as "le bon temps". Debt Charles steadily spent more and more, often spending over double his regular allowance. He splurged on fashionable clothes and champagne, a drink which he became synonymous with. He resorted to spending borrowed money and sank deeper into debt, which many courtiers gossiped about. He participated in high-stakes betting games at court, and lost huge amounts. News of this reached the Bazelaire territories, and it was soon used as information to bring down Charles' reputation. Later years and demise After the death of the Petit-Dauphin on the 23rd of February, 1758, Charles fell into melancholy, mourning the young boy's death. Tragedy struck again with his mother died on the 28th. This essentially ended Charles, who exclaimed to Chappelles that "Living was a burden" and that "He (Chappelles) was the only good thing about life". Charles decided to return to Neuvillers in order to distance himself from the court. This deep melancholy was further aggravated by a masked ball that Charles attended on the 2nd of March, hosted by the dauphin at le chateau d'Houilles. He privately observed the dauphin as "A liability", due to his certain taste of friends and restlessness. He left the party at 5:00 the next morning, and immediately started his journey to Neuvillers. Death Charles never arrived at Neuvillers. His carriage was stopped by highwaymen just outside of Saint-Dizier, who killed the driver and stole Charles' personal luggage. Charles was taken out of the carriage and beat to death, clenching his rosary and a note in the other. His body was dumped next to the deserted carriage. News of Charles' death reached the court a few days later, which sent Chappelles into an inconsolable state, and greatly grieving much of the lower nobility Charles had befriended. Because Charles was in debt, the funeral was paid for by Chappelles. The service took place in Neuvillers, and Charles was buried in the small Bazelaire Vault, at the family's chateau, Lesseux. He would always be remembered as odious and reluctantly received amongst much of the higher nobility, who despised him in later life, but as a great friend and ally to many. Honours, Titles and Styles Titles 2nd of January, 1724 - 24th of February, 1748 ''Seigneur de Lesseux'' 24th of February, 1748 - 3rd of March, 1758 ''Baron de Neuvillers''Category:18th Century Births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Barons Category:Grandelumierian Seigneurs Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:House Bazelaire